The Rain
by Kai Michi
Summary: A Quatre/Trowa one-shot romance. SHOUNEN-AI WARNING! Please read and review! ^_^


Alrighty, brief authors notes here.This fic is similar to my previous fic, The Prom, I know.I can't help it, I like writing this stuff.I'm on a roll.That being said, here's the much needed warnings and standard disclaimers.

Warnings:4+3YES, THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI, PEOPLE!!(In case you're unfamiliar with Shounen-ai, that's boy+boy=couple.You heard me.You don't like it, leave now.Don't bother flaming me for my preferences, because all flames will be posted to the mailing lists I belong to, and mocked accordingly.(Yes, I AM evil, how did you know?)

Disclaimers:They aren't mine. DUH.Don't sue, I've just got a bunch of empty birthday cards, a lot of pocket lint, and a ton of ideas.(Actually, if you want to use my ideas for the show, I'd be happy to give them to you.. =)

`````````````````````````````````````

The Rain, by Kai Michi

Trowa sighed as the rain came down, harder and harder.He didn't want to be out in the rain, but nevertheless, he was.Out of nowhere, a delivery truck came barrelling down the street, weaving crazily."Damn!" Trowa cursed, jerking his car to the side.His eyes widened as he ran the curb and saw a flash of gold fall to his car's fender."Shit!"He jumped from the car, pausing only long enough to throw in the emergency brake, and ran to check on the person.The rain matted his long bang to his face, but he wasn't paying attention--he swatted it away absently.Laying on the ground was a young man about his age, with light blonde hair that was thouroughly soaked and matted to his face.His clothes, a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans, were also thouroughly soaked.

Panicked, Trowa knelt by the boy."Hello?Hello?Are you awake?Can you hear me?"Groggily, the boy stirred.'Maybe he was just rapped upside the head,' Trowa thought, anxiously scooping the young boy up from the pavement.Carefully, he tucked the boy into the passenger seat, making sure to fasten the belt around him.Quickly, he slid back into his own seat, his every effort in getting the young boy to warm dry shelter.

As he turned the heat up in the car, the boy began to stir.Trowa slowed the car to glance over at him.He was very sweet looking-- like an angel, with a damp golden halo."Wh--what happened?" the boy whispered, blinking softly.Trowa pulled over to the side of the road."I.. I hit you.I'm very sorry.I was run off the road by a truck...""It's alright," the boy whispered."I'm fine, really."Trowa looked him over anxiously.The beautiful boy didn't appear to have any injuries: no blood, no bruises."I'm really sorry," Trowa said softly."That was amazingly stupid of me."The little blond laughed; it was a light, tinkling sound, like the bells of heaven."What's your name?" Trowa asked."I'm Quatre," Quatre giggled."And who are you?""You can call me Trowa.""Trowa?" Quatre said."That's a nice name."Trowa blinked. "Uh.. thank you.Can I do something for you?Take you to the hospital?"Quatre laughed again."I told you, I'm fine.I was waiting for the bus home, though.If you could take me home?"Trowa nodded."Of course."

On the way, Quatre talked, and Trowa listened.Quatre talked all about himself; where he had gone to school, his favourite things, his job, and his hobbies.Trowa in turn responded fully to Quatre's questions, but no more.After a while the rain let up, and he turned into Quatre's driveway."You know," Quatre said."I'm glad it rained.Would you like to go out tomorrow for a drink?"Trowa nodded, surprised."Pick me up at the bus stop," Quatre said."It's near my office, and I'm sure you'll remember where it is."Trowa smiled weakly and nodded.

The next day, Trowa picked Quatre up at the bus stop.As he pulled up, Quatre smiled."Hey, you didn't even hit the curb," he joked.Trowa merely smiled."Where should we go?" he asked."I always liked The Wire," Quatre said.

That evening, they went out for drinks, and later that night, Trowa dropped Quatre off at his house."Pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.Quatre smiled and nodded. 

Over the weeks, Trowa would pick Quatre up often, always at the bustop, and they would go out.Trowa always dropped Quatre off at home, but never came inside.One day, Quatre didn't show up at the bustop. 

"Where is he?" Trowa murmered to himself, anxiously checking his watch.It was seven fourty-seven, exactly one minute after the last time he checked.'He's fourty-seven minutes late.. did something happen to him?'After waiting another thirteen minutes, Trowa drove to Quatre's house, worry sticking his foot to the gas pedal.

Trowa stood on Quatre's porch for exactly three minutes and thirty-eight seconds (by his calculations) before the door opened to reveal a tall and very heavy-set man in his early fifties, with a vague resemblence to Quatre.Surprisingly, he also had a bang that swept forward to conceal one eye."May I help you?" he asked, his tone formal.Trowa nodded slowly."I'm here for Quatre.. I mean, he didn't show up tonight where we usually meet.. I thought something might be wrong."The older man stared Trowa down for a moment."Is this a joke?"Trowa shook his head vehemently."No sir, why would you think that..?"The older man shook his head."I am Quatre's father.Please, come inside."

Trowa fell into step behind the older man, and was led into the living room.On the walls were many pictures of women of all ages, presumably the many sisters Quatre had told him about.There was one of Quatre, his golden hair floating around his head like a halo, the sky-blue background highlighting his eyes."That looks like Quatre," Trowa said absently, gesturing towards the photo.Quatre's father turned and stared at the picture as though in a fog."Yes.. when he was younger..""Younger?"Quatre looked the same age..."That picture was taken nearly twenty years ago.The day before Quatre went out to the bustop, and was hit by a run away bus.He died instantly."

Ah.You like?Review, please?PLEEEEEEEAAAASE???ONEGAI?!See, just put your name and review in the box below!^_^YAY!(Remember, Constructive criticism is good, but flames will simply be used to light the fire under my ass to finish "In Darkness and In Light"^_^Heeheehee..)


End file.
